Gay?
by Diane Satabi
Summary: Who would think that someone like Ruka Nogi is a gay? Hotaru does. And she'll make a way to make everyone believe her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heeey. I'm back with a new one shot fiction! It's pretty much relative to my first story because a lot of you thought I'm a Ruka-hater. Hmm, I say, Ruka-hater is not that accurate and appropriate. **_**Ruka-abuser**_** is much more like it. Please do enjoy. :)  
**

**...**

**Gay?**

**By ONESHOTMASTURRR**

**...**

"_**RUKA NOGI, GAY?"**_

These words flashed at the headline part of the "Alice Daily News" newspaper. And below it showed an image of him falling asleep beside Natsume's head. From where the picture was taken, it looked like they were kissing.

He smirked and scanned thru the article.

She attacked again.

It's been six years, and a lot has changed. And when he said changes, it meant BIG changes. Ruka has grown taller, obviously. His jaw was sharper, as well as his shoulders. And he has grown muscles and abs which are definitely obvious even if these were concealed by his clothes. And of course, he's MORE adorable. Truly a natural head-turner. If you think he was adorable at his age of thirteen, then he's ten times adorable this time.

Anyone would do just about ANYTHING to get him, or even to just simply get his attention.

But none of these girls, or guys, interests Ruka. There's only one person, and this sole person is yet again, picking on him.

Sad thing is she's doing it not because she wanted his attention, but she's doing it to ruin his grand reputation.

Yes, the sole person that Ruka Nogi likes doesn't like him back.

But of course, no one knows this fact, or else his reputation will truly be ruined.

He didn't care, though. He actually likes her determination. It makes her cuter.

He stood up, slapped some dust off of his pants, and walked, to meet Hotaru.

**...**

Someone barged in the room.

"We have a problem!"

All the people at the Alice Newspaper Club room turned to the person who just got in to hear the news.

"They all think it's real! They all think Ruka Nogi kissed Natsume Hyuuga!" he panicked, rushing the words as he spoke, "He'll surely go down this time! What are we going to do?"

"Relax. Wasn't that the point of everything?" Someone else replied.

"But—…"

"Shut up," someone snapped in a cold tone, "or I'll stuff your mouth with newspapers."

She walked in, and everyone did shut up as a respect. Besides, she's THE Hotaru Imai, the president of the newspaper club. And they didn't pay respect only because she was the club president, but also because they fully understand that they will fall into a deep consequence if they don't.

Each of the members has a secret they all wanted to keep from the people, and Hotaru knows them all.

"Let them think whatever they want to think. They have their own free will anyway, right?" she said.

**...**

It's working.

Ruka thought as he passed through the hallway packed with students everywhere.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that most of them were whispering to each other, while their eyes assessed him from head to foot.

He didn't care. Rather, he wasn't bothered. He's used to these kinds of attention. What's this little issue to ruin him, anyway? He can fix this, he knows he can.

"Uhh, Mr. Nogi?" someone called from behind. He turned to face the sound, only to find a lady holding a (fake) microphone wearing a very formal dress. Behind her was a camera. "Hi, my name is Lala. I'm from the Alice Broadcasting Club. May I please have a word from you about the recent issue we're having here at Alice? I believe that it's talking about you being gay?" She said, trying to emphasize the last phrase.

Ruka smirked. He had the most brightest idea.

"Come," he held her wrist, "I need you to help me."

And they dashed off.

**...**

"Ms. Hotaru," her robotic PA beeped, "someone's here to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Hotaru replied without even eradicating her sight from the monitor. She was editing an article. "As long as this person is important, then…"

"Of course I'm important." A husky voice replied.

Ruka.

"What do you want?" Hotaru said nonchalantly, still not removing her sight from the monitor.

"Of course I'm here to defend myself."

"No, you can't."

"I can't?" he coughed in disbelief. "Since when did the media people take sides?"

Finally, she stood up, stepped aside from her table to face Ruka.

"So, what? Where are your little bunnies to attack and mess up our club room?"

Ruka brushed a hand on his golden hair. "I won't do that," he laughed, "I'm just here to give a statement."

"Okay." She replied. "What is it?"

He suddenly stepped forward very slowly.

"Firstly, I'm not gay."

"Everyone denies an issue, but the truth reveals after a week or so." She shot back.

He took another step closer. This time Hotaru felt a bit intimidated, and took a step back.

"Secondly, I'm not taking advantage of my best friend while he's asleep, just like what you've said in your article."

"Given that you are gay, it's normal. Everyone gives in."

Ruka's taking more deliberate steps toward Hotaru, as Hotaru was taking more steps back.

"And lastly," She took a step, until finally, her butt hit the edge of her table.

And Ruka did something… unexpected.

**...**

"Good afternoon, Alice." The voice erupted from an old-fashioned speaker, and on a little rectangle revealed a lady dressed in formal clothing with a (fake) microphone. "We're currently here LIVE at the newspaper club, expecting to hear a fresh and juicy statement from Mr. Ruka Nogi about the recent article written by Ms. Hotaru Imai about him. But instead, we are surprised to see a very rare scene as this."

This telecast was viewed throughout the corners of Alice Academy. And thus, every saw what just happened.

**...**

"And lastly," Ruka said, as he took his one last step, while he stared gently at Hotaru's amethyst orbs.

Ruka's final action will surely determine his true gender. And it is the best way to prove that he IS a real man.

In fact, part of Ruka thinks he's a real gay. And when he said gay, it meant he can't really be as straightforward as a man should be. Ruka has never actually confessed his feelings for Hotaru.

His next action will be the basis of his man-ness.

As he takes his one last step, he knew for sure that Hotaru has no more space to move on. Thus, she's sandwiched between his body and the table.

He leaned forward. Of course, Hotaru would lean back with him, not wanting to lose his eyes from her sight.

When Ruka was satisfied at the angle, he firmly grasped the edge of the table behind her with his hands, so that his arms were at her sides, sealing her from any more movement.

Then he kissed her, oh so passionately.

He could feel Hotaru's unmoving lips. She was shocked. And he was certain that her eyes were as round as an apple now.

But apparently, it surprised Ruka to feel hands move up to his chest, to his neck and then trailed at the back of his hair, where the fingers intertwined with it.

With that, Ruka felt for sure that Hotaru responded to the kiss. She was kissing him back now.

Unfortunately, though Ruka wanted more, their lungs wouldn't permit it. He had to break it. And as he was breaking it, Hotaru's lips were still lingering on his. Just as he broke the kiss, he pressed his mouth beside her right ear and whispered,

"I have hots for ladies too."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gays, It's not my intention to discriminate or offend you. I actually respect your confidence and you as a person. And my dear readers, please don't think of me as a gay-hater, much as you thought of me as a Ruka-hater.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It's pretty much rushed at the end, don't you think? **

**I want to hear from you! Please leave your comments, suggestions, or… just something you want to say/share.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
